A Compromising Situation
by Padfoot'sWerewolf
Summary: Short little fic I made of Jacob/Edward; very first attempt at smut xD Edward yet again pushes his limits with his boyfriend Jacob on a double date with Edward's step-siblings, will Jacob seek revenge? m/m, jakeward / edcob slash


"This is going to be so much fun, Eddy!" bubbled Alice. Today was the big double date she and I had been planning all week, although our dates weren't exactly sharing our enthusiasm. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of our boyfriends, trudging through the autumn leaves as though this was the worst experience of their lives. I lean into Jacob, "Oh come on, lighten up a bit. Don't suck the life out of this!" He gives me an indifferent resting bitch face, "Oh shut up. I'm about to give you something to suck the life out of in just a minute," He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "Shut the fuck up!" I shove him and laugh, my face flushing red.

The four of us entered the restaurant and got ourselves situated into a booth, Alice and Jasper on one side, Jacob and I on the other. We made pretty interesting conversation; annoying humans this, economy that. We were just starting to get halfway through the night, when I decided... I want to spice things up a little. My right hand, which was conveniently already underneath the tablecloth, sneakily made it's way to and connected with Jacob's left thigh. He immediately tensed up, eyes slightly widening, but gave nothing away. Perfect. Jasper gave a smirk and a cocked eyebrow in his general direction, but said nothing. _Dammit!_ I keep forgetting he can sense emotions. Ah well. I give Jacob's upper inner thigh a good squeeze and he shivers. He's glaring at me now; he despises when I do this, but I, on the other hand, absolutely love it oh, so much. I give him an innocent smile, smug with the fact that he'll now be succumbing to this fun kind of slow and maddening torture I've come to master over the years.

Alice rested her chin in her freshly manicured hands. "You both are just too cute, I swear. Much more interesting than that Bella girl. 'Specially after what she did with that fuckboy Mike." She rolls her eyes, "Doing anything after this, boys?" My finger is tracing circles against his balls. Jacob shakily clears his throat, "Oh yeah. I've got something real special planned for Edward." "You do...?" I ask, tilting my head like I'm completely clueless. My hand is agonizingly slowly sliding up and down his shaft imprint. "I-I-" He clears his throat again, "It's a surprise for when we get home later tonight though, I know he's gonna love it." _Damn straight_. "Awwww, how romantic!" She whispers something inaudible into Jasper's ear; he chuckles and nods. My fingers slip halfway into Jake's pants and begin to caress his bare head. He gives out a low growl, one that sends shivers down my spine. He's death glaring me now, practically staring daggers into the side of my head. Oh, yeah. I'm in _big_ trouble. The day went on like that, my fingers going to town on my helpless, squirming boyfriend, as the four of us talk and laugh, until it's finally time for us to go our separate ways, and turn in for the night.

The ride home is silent; Jake gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles and a suppressed scowl. "So..." I begin, "Did you have fun?" Silence. _...Oh god._ We stop a little ways before we get to our apartment, in a secluded area of forest. I figured what he was probably silently wanting me to do, and I cautiously get out and round the front of the car, expecting Jake to be following at my left. In my left peripheral, though, I don't sense him there. Before I could think to turn around, rough hands nab the collar of my shirt and yank me back, throwing me off balance. A brick wall of a body collides into mine and I'm suddenly pinned against a tree. "Did you really think you could get away with that little fucking stunt...?" A low hum of a voice husks out. Jake's eyes are positively glowing with rage and lust. I whimper and my knees go weak... _fuck_ _yes_. "I-I-Uh-" "DID YOU?!" A hand suddenly closes tightly around my throat. Holy _hell_. "N-no daddy, d-daddy please-" "Please?" He bares his teeth, "Please isn't gonna save you this time, pup."

The hand releases me and so does the weight of Jake's stocky body. It's too dark for me to clearly see what he's doing or where he is, but right now, I really couldn't fucking care less. I hear a metal buckle unfasten and leather being slid out of belt loops. I'm grabbed by the hair and led stumbling to a small clearing. The moonlight coming through the leaves gives me just enough vision to notice Jacob's buckle glistening and the wide leather belt attached to it, clenched in his hand. _He owns a belt? Surprising, being that he barely wears anything at all half the time_. He hastily rips off his shirt and sits on a stump, pulling me down by my arm and holding me down over his lap, his right hand nearly ripping my pants yanking them down to expose my ass. "I've been waiting to do this all fucking day," He rasps, and with a crack the belt came crashing down onto my toned cheeks. I muffle a delighted scream into my fist, my mind going fuzzy from lust. Again and again, the leather strap rained down on me, and I'm gasping and cursing, whoreishly moaning and screaming his name louder and louder into my bitten palms.

I lost count of the reps a pretty long time ago before he shoves me off of him and I scramble onto my knees as he stands. He bends down, grabs me by the throat, glowers straight into my eyes and utters one simple word, "Beg." I immediately spill into a clusterfuck of stutters and pleases, my mind is completely numb. I can't believe I'm being dominated by a guy so much younger than me, but I just can't help it; this shit feels _too good_. I desperately try again and again to wrap my head around a simple sentence, but I end up being cut off by a sudden mouthful of cock. I start bobbing and gagging like my life depends on it, and Jacob begins whipping my ass with his belt again as I take all of him down. The vibration from my muffled moans makes him shiver, my ass is on fire from Jake's punishment and I never want it to end.

I feel his huge balls tighten after a while in my hands and he quickly pulls out of my mouth, much to my dismay. It's quickly replaced by me being picked up, hauled over his shoulder and carried back to the tree; he drops me and saunters back to the car, returning with... what... paracord? He traps my wrists behind the trunk and roughly ties them together, completely immobilizing me. My eyes widen when he lifts my legs up and apart, flashing me an evil smirk, and I nearly pass out when he dives down and his tongue collides with my entrance. I'm whimpering and writhing and moaning like a slut in heat as he works my ass, stretching it apart with two fingers, mercilessly tonguing my hole in and out, in and out. I feel like I'm about ready to blow my top, when suddenly, everything stops.

He stands up and looks at me with a blank stare. "N-No-please-please don't stop!" I whine. He cocks his head. "Don't stop what? I don't remember doing anything." I squirm and pout in confusion for a few minutes before it hits me- this what he's probably been planning for me all day. He got tired of me always being the one torturing him, he knew all along that all I wanted was this. Now I'M the one in a compromising situation. He's going to torture me. "You _asshole!_ " I shout. He chuckles, "Oh come on, lighten up a bit. Don't suck the life out of this!" I wrestle with my restraints, desperately trying to reach for my aching dick. " _Fuck me_!" "No." He replies smugly. "Please!" He crosses his arms and watches me writhe in frustration. "I-I'll do anything you want! I'll do the laundry for a month! I'll buy you whatever you want- I'll never fuck with you in public again!" I've never been one for bargaining, but he's got my hands tied. ('scuse the pun) He looks me over for a long moment, and jabs his index finger to my chest, "You promise you'll stop?" Oh, what the hell. " _YES_ , now ple-" I didn't get my reply out fast enough before his cock was rammed into me. My mouth hung open in a silent moan; I didn't even have time to scream. Hours passed of pounding and biting and fasters, harders, yesses and tree trunk cracks until we were both laid out asleep in the grass, exhausted, drenched in sweat and completely, utterly satisfied.

The next morning at brunch, amusingly to Alice, it took a few seconds for me to fully sit down at our table. "So, how did Jake's special surprise turn out?" She presses. "Oh, it actually turned out to be drop-dead amazing, as always." Jake let out a laugh, but stifled himself when he suddenly felt a familiar hand resting on his left thigh...


End file.
